O Belo e a Fera
by chibilele
Summary: Ele era um bruxo incrivelmente bonito. O outro era um lobisomem. O que pode acontecer quando os dois se conhecerem? sumário péssimo, mas prometo que a fanfic está ao menos um pouco melhor :3 Slash. Sirem.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que ganhe lucro com os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. A Bela e a Fera, conto de fada que serviu de base para a fic, também não me pertence, mas não faço idéia de quem além da Disney tenha direitos sobre a história. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.  
**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém slash, ou seja, relações homossexuais entre homens. Caso não goste, faça-nos um favor: aperte alt F4 e seja feliz.

* * *

_Era uma vez..._

Uma mulher que andava por um lugar escuro, sozinha. Não aparentava ter medo, e seus passos eram firmes na grama seca sob seus pés. Ela praguejava, irritada por estar suja e cansada e seus cabelos desgrenhados, e precisava de algum lugar para passar a noite. É claro que ela poderia aparatar de volta para casa, mas ela não entraria em casa daquele modo, principalmente porque seu filho primogênito estava de férias, e ele não a deixaria esquecer de sua deplorável condição enquanto ele vivesse, e a mulher torcia para que isso não durasse muito. Ela, no entanto, se recusava a passar a noite na casa de um muggle qualquer, ou algum mestiço imundo, ou qualquer nojento traidor do sangue. Só não esperava encontrar algum bruxo decente naquele lugar perdido. De repente, ela sentiu seus cabelos se arrepiarem, mas não seria tão visível a alteração para quem visse, tão desgrenhados eles estavam, graças a um uivo, e ela conhecia aquele uivo: lobisomem.

Ela correu o máximo que pôde, e foi então que avistou um grande castelo. Um outro uivo respondeu ao primeiro, e ela tentou apertar o passo à medida que os dois se correspondiam com uma freqüência cada vez maior e pareciam se aproximar dela cada vez mais. Naquela hora todo o seu orgulho sangue-puro de uma tradicional e respeitada família bruxa foi embora, enquanto o medo dos seres e de sua iminente morte caso eles a alcançassem aumentava descontroladamente. Após várias quedas e praguejamentos, ela finalmente alcançou o portão do castelo, que a essa altura o dono já não importava; ainda que fosse um muggle ela entraria, pois sua vida era preciosa demais para se perder, ainda mais se fosse morta por um lobisomem, que era um ser que carregava uma maldição. Imagine se ele não a matasse, mas pior, a mordesse.

Não, isso era algo absoluta, completa e irrevogavelmente inaceitável.

Quando alcançou o castelo ficou feliz por constatar que a porta estava aberta. Entrou apressada e a fechou, pois assim os lobisomens também não poderiam entrar. Ela perguntou se havia alguém em casa, mas não houve resposta, e continuou andando naquele lugar vazio. Ela certamente o teria tomado por um castelo abandonado se tudo não estivesse tão limpo e arrumado. O castelo tinha um aspecto sombrio, era tudo escuro, e apenas algumas velas iluminavam o caminho da bruxa. Ela continuou andando e ainda não havia ninguém. Perguntou-se se poderia passar a noite ali, se o dono lhe acolheria, e várias outras coisas que imediatamente sumiram de sua mente ao ver uma enorme mesa posta, repleta de todas as coisas que ela poderia desejar e ainda mais, e o lugar para somente uma pessoa. Ao se aproximar da mesa, viu um bilhete sobre o prato.

_A Senhora pode se servir do que desejar, e há um quarto à sua espera. Nele há um banho pronto, e sobre a cama há roupas limpas. Espero que aprecie a estadia._

_Atenciosamente,_

_R.J.L._

Aquilo era muito melhor do que ela poderia esperar. Fartou-se da comida e seguiu o papel, que fora enfeitiçado para guiá-la até seus aposentos. Ela sorriu satisfeita por saber que o dono da casa era obviamente um bruxo, e não um muggle ou um aborto, e a julgar pelo gosto refinado que podia ser percebido em cada detalhe do castelo, era um bruxo que pertencia a alguma família importante e rica. Ela definitivamente tinha muita sorte, e se seu filho esperava que todas as coisas ruins que pudesse lhe acontecer realmente acontecessem, ela teria o maior prazer em destruiu todas as esperanças do filho. Adoraria ver a cara dele quando visse em que ótimas condições ela estava!

Despiu-se e entrou na banheira, analisando o banheiro do quarto no qual estava. Era enorme. Algumas velas em castiçais de prata iluminavam o lugar. O castiçal a seguia por onde ela fosse, para garantir sua boa visão. A água estava em uma ótima temperatura, nem quente e nem fria, morna. As paredes eram altas e cinzentas, e alguns quadros nela lhe conferiam um aspecto sombrio: eram todos quadros com desenhos sem formas definidas, mas que tinham algo que dava um arrepio na espinha. O que, no entanto, a bruxa não era capaz de dizer.

Àquela noite ela teve seu melhor sono, em uma confortável cama na qual poderia haver quatro dela havendo espaço de sobra para todas se mexerem o quanto desejassem. Acordou de excelente humor, e desejou que pudesse ver seu anfitrião antes de ir embora, para lhe dar seus cumprimentos.

- Bom dia, senhora – disse uma voz à bruxa quando ela desceu para tomar café em uma mesa tão surpreendente quanto a da noite anterior. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim – respondeu ela fazendo uma leve referência ao homem que estava na extremidade da mesa. Ele era completamente diferente do que ela pensava. Ele parecia jovem, da idade de seu primeiro filho ou um pouco mais novo, tinha um aspecto doentio, cabelos castanho-claros e olhos dourados. Ela sorriu, incerta. – Muito obrigada.

- Fico feliz em poder ajudar quem posso, mas confesso que eu não estava em casa ontem. Meus empregados arrumaram tudo para a senhora.

Empregados? Então não fora o homem quem providenciara tudo, aquele homem que apesar de sua aparência pertencia a uma nobre família? Não que fosse feio, mas ela esperava alguém muito mais bonito e menos doentio.

O resto do café eles tomaram em silêncio. Assim que este acabou e a bruxa estava empanzinada, o anfitrião ofereceu uma taça de licor e ela aceitou. Os dois então se dirigiram para uma sala onde havia macias poltronas uma em frente à outra e uma mesa entre as duas. Não era uma sala grande como as outras; era pequena, mas confortável.

- O senhor deveria tomar cuidado – disse ela. – Ouvi uivos ontem à noite.

- Uivos? – perguntou o jovem, bebericando o líquido rosado.

- Sim, senhor. Pareciam ser de lobisomens.

- Estou acostumado – ele sorriu tristemente.

A mulher parou, estática. A taça escorregou de sua mão enquanto a compreensão, o medo e seu orgulho lhe invadiam. O aspecto doentio, as marcas, sua casa em um lugar tão desolado, seu costume com os uivos... _Ele era um lobisomem_. Ela se levantou, seu orgulho de puro-sangue ferido. Como pudera ela, uma senhora tão distinta, passar a noite na casa de um maldito lobisomem? Ah, sim, isso com certeza havia sido alguma maldição que seu desgraçado filho lhe havia jogado; aquilo _tinha_ que ser obra dele. Ou, se não o fosse, a vida a fazia pagar por ter colocado um garoto como aquele no mundo. Ela não havia feito nada errado além de dar vida àquele moleque malcriado.

- Vou-me embora! – disse ela rispidamente, levantando-se.

- Mas já? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Walburga Black não pode ficar na casa de um ser lupino! Homem amaldiçoado! Sinto vontade de colocar para fora toda a maldita comida que comi nessa casa! Antes que tivesse sido morta pelos animais!

- Talvez eu a tivesse matado, senhora – a voz dele enfraquecia.

- Quero minhas antigas roupas! Não posso voltar para casa com a roupa que um lobisomem me deu!

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou na sala, apontando a varinha para Walburga. Ela vestia roupas de empregada, mas seu ar altivo não combinava com uma. Ela tinha cabelos negros e seus olhos azuis estava perigosamente ameaçadores.

- A senhora vem à casa de meu mestre – disse ela, sua fina voz cheia de ódio –, come de sua comida, banha-se em sua banheira, dorme em um de seus quartos, veste roupas que foram de sua mãe – que descanse em paz! – e ainda tem a audácia de falar assim com ele?

A varinha dela estava quase encostada no pescoço da bruxa.

- Não a mate – disse o jovem.

- Mas, senhor, ela não pode sair daqui impune após essas ofensas! Sabe da regra: qualquer um que pise nessa casa e o ofenda por ser o que é merece morrer! Eu prometi à sua mãe que jamais deixaria qualquer um ofendê-lo!

- Prefiro a morte à sua clemência! – disse ela rispidamente ao homem.

- Avada Ke- - começou a empregada, mas seu mestre a interrompeu.

- Não! Ela não sairá daqui impune, mas não a mate. Eu quero que me traga o primeiro ser vivo que encontrar em sua frente ao voltar para casa. Deixe-a ir, Sara.

- Se não o fizer, irei matá-la – ameaçou a empregada. – E eu só vou esperar até o pôr-do-sol de hoje.

E Walburga Black aparatou para casa, dentro do quarto de seu primeiro filho. Quando estava em casa ele não saia de lá, e não correria o risco de colocar qualquer um ente que lhe fosse caro.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Não, não e não! – gritou um belo jovem de cabelos negros que lhe caíam até os ombros.

- Vai me deixar morrer? – perguntou Walburga, olhando com ódio para o filho. Seu outro filho, que realmente merecia ser seu filho, seu marido, suas sobrinhas – incluindo a traidora do sangue, Andrômeda –, seus irmãos e suas cunhadas estavam em sua casa. E nenhum deles havia sido capaz de persuadir o filho ingrato.

- O problema é da senhora. É bom que aprende a parar de desprezar os outros porque se acha melhor simplesmente porque é uma _Black_ – o desprezo na voz do garoto ao falar o sobrenome horrorizou a mulher.

- Você não merece ser meu filho!

- Eu não pedi para ser! E eu sei que aparatou propositalmente em meu quarto para ter que me mandar, não poderia correr o risco de mandar seu _queridinho Regulus_, não é?

- Seu sonho sempre foi ir embora – disse uma mulher de cabelos negros, lisos e brilhantes. Em seus lábios se esboçou um sorriso. – Pois bem, é sua hora. Vá.

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, Bella – retrucou o garoto.

- Eu acho que- - começou uma garota muito parecida com belo, mas com cabelos mais claros e olhos gentis.

- Você não acha nada, Andrômeda – disse Walburga com rispidez para a sobrinha. – Você está namorando um muggle!

- Diga sua opinião, vale mais que a de todos juntos – disse o filho de Walburga. Aquilo não era somente para contrariar sua mãe, coisa que ele se divertia em fazer. Ele realmente gostava da prima; aliás, Andrômeda era a única prima de quem gostava.

- Eu acho que por menos que goste de sua mãe, Sirius, não pode deixá-la morrer.

- Está dizendo para eu ir? – perguntou Sirius.

- E seja feliz – ela sorriu para ele.

- Finalmente essa amante de muggles disse algo que presta – disse Bella. Sirius a olhou raiva, mas ignorou a prima e subiu para arrumar a mala. O sol já começava a se pôr no horizonte. Ele, no entanto, não tinha muita pressa: se matassem sua mãe ele definitivamente nada perderia.

Para a tristeza do garoto, no entanto, a mãe aparatara para levá-lo ao castelo antes que alguém pudesse matá-la. Assim que chegaram à porta do castelo, Walburga desaparatou, deixando o filho sozinho. Antes que ele batesse à porta, a empregada da casa a abriu. Ela sorriu, um sorriso doce como o jovem Black jamais havia visto. Ela era incrivelmente bonita, e seus olhos da cor do céu estavam cheios de ternura. Sirius achava que aqueles eram os olhos que uma mãe deveria ter ao ver seu filho, mas olhando para ela ele ficou feliz por ela não ser sua mãe. Ela certamente tinha uma serventia melhor em sua vida.

- Bem vindo, jovem senhor – disse ela pegando a mala de Sirius e o conduzindo para dentro da casa. – Não sabe como fico feliz em saber que o senhor deve ter a idade de meu mestre. Ele realmente fica muito sozinho nessa casa. Por mais que tenha a nós, seus empregados, não tem um amigo de verdade. Tenho certeza de que se darão muito bem!

- Espero – disse Sirius. Se dar bem com homens lhe era indiferente, mas se isso deixasse aquela mulher feliz ele certamente o faria. Na escola ele era um dos garotos mais populares e cobiçados, e se considerava, de longe, o mais bonito. Nem mesmo James poderia competir com ele, mas isso era algo que não discutiam: suas opiniões sobre si mesmos certamente seria sempre a de que eram mais bonitos um que o outro, porque não se deve achar um homem bonito demais.

Os dois chegaram à mesma sala na qual Walburga e o garoto haviam discutido. A empregada levou a mala de Sirius para algum quarto e Sirius entrou na sala, vendo um pouco de cabelo castanho-claro acima da poltrona. O garoto não era tão alto quanto ele, certamente.

- Olá – disse Sirius.

- Oi – disse o garoto timidamente. Ele se levantou e olhou para Sirius, que lhe estendeu a mão. – Eu sou Remus Lupin, muito prazer.

- Sirius Black – ele puxou o garoto e lhe deu um abraço. O garoto ficou vermelho e Sirius, ao perceber, riu. – Já que eu vou ficar aqui, não precisamos ter certas formalidades, cara – ele sentou em um dos sofás. – Legal o seu castelo, se eu o visse jamais pensaria que você mora nele. Acho que a velha Walburga Black também não... Sinceramente, você deveria ter deixado sua empregada matar ela.

- Não deveria falar assim de sua própria mãe. E eu não poderia deixar Lin matar uma pessoa.

- O nome dela é Lin?

- Lindsay, mas eu a chamo de Lin.

- Que empregada, hein – Sirius assobiou.

Os dois garotos ficaram conversando. A impressão que Sirius teve de Remus foi que ele era um garoto frágil, solitário e tímido, mas alegre, divertido, inteligente e agradável. Remus achou que Sirius era alegre, engraçado, expansivo e muito bonito, mas egocêntrico, sem sensibilidade, distraído, despreocupado e um tanto arrogante. Ambos concordavam em uma coisa: eram a melhor companhia que já haviam tido. Sirius tinha outros amigos, mas conversar com Remus era diferente. Ele não saberia explicar por que, mas era. Remus, por outro lado, nunca havia tido amigos, e achou-se muito sortudo por seu primeiro amigo ser como Sirius.

- Mestre, o jantar está pronto – disse Lindsay, entrando no quarto.

- Estamos indo – disse Remus. Ele ficou observando os olhos de Sirius fitarem descaradamente as pernas de sua empregada desde que ela entrara. Assim que ela saiu, ele assobiou novamente.

- Mas que pedaço de mau caminho – disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso. – Aliás, um pedaço não; ela é um mau caminho inteiro.

Remus ignorou o comentário, que por algum motivo desconhecido o irritou, e os dois seguiram juntos até a sala de jantar. O licantropo riu quando um _Oh!_ escapou pela boca do novo amigo. Na mesa havia tudo o que a mãe sempre o havia proibido de comer: frituras, massas, e várias outras coisas que fariam sua mãe recomeçar seu discurso sobre a saúde e, principalmente, sobre o peso, porque "ser um Black significa ser bonito, e gordura não é beleza". Uma das maiores felicidades de Sirius era ser mais bonita que seu irmão, que _realmente merecia ser um Black_, nas palavras de sua adorável mamãe.

- Se Walburga visse isso, ela morreria – riu Sirius. – Ou talvez me matasse.

- Não sou muito a favor de comermos somente essas coisas, mas hoje é uma ocasião especial – Remus sorriu.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa e Lindsay, que já estava na sala de jantar, os serviu. Ela se recusava a sentar-se à mesa com seu mestre, motivo pelo qual ele sempre comera sozinho, mas lhe fazia companhia para que não se sentisse solitário. Aquela noite, no entanto, ela sabia que ele não se sentiria solitário. Daquela noite em diante ele teria um amigo, e a julgar pelos olhos daquele que há tanto tempo conhecia, ele esperava mais do que amizade.

Sirius Black... Para o bem ou para o mau, aquele garoto mudaria para sempre a vida de seu amado mestre. Faria-o muitíssimo feliz ou infinitamente triste.

Sirius Black... O primeiro amigo de seu mestre era também seu primeiro amor.

**N/A:** Essa fanfic inicialmente seria um oneshot, mas de repente a história foi crescendo, crescendo... Até que eu descobri que se fosse um oneshot ficaria muito cansativo pra ler, então vou dividir em capítulos, mas não serão muitos. Quantos, exatamente, não sei. Sim, as fanfics se desenvolvem sozinhas, elas têm total livre arbítrio, ao contrário dessa pobre autora, que simplesmente escreve o que elas querem. Bem, espero que gostem da fic, mas se não gostarem podem deixar uma review me dizendo pra tomar vergonha na cara e começar a escrever coisas decentes, ou simplesmente parar de escrever. Se você gostou, não deixe de mandar uma review porque, como todos sabemos, são grandes incentivos para se continuar. Principalmente quando não se tem um pingo de vergonha na cara e uma péssima mania de não terminar o que começa.  
Enfim, só pra lembrar... Reviews, please.


	2. Chapter Two

Uma almofada na cabeça. Isso _definitivamente_ não era o melhor jeito de se acordar alguém, principalmente alguém que costuma ser acordado com um suave "Acorde, Mestre" sussurrado. Mas Sirius Black, o mais novo habitante do castelo, parecia não ter consciência disso, e jogara uma almofada na cabeça de seu mais novo amigo. Era costume entre ele e James, mas ele parecia não perceber que o jovem adormecido era diferente de seu melhor amigo. Essa maneira nada delicada de acordá-lo irritou Remus, mas ao ver o sorridente rosto de Sirius o olhando, animado, fez com que seu mau humor fosse embora, juntamente com sua respiração. Quando ele havia desaprendido a respirar, no entanto, era algo que ele não sabia.

- Vamos, Rem! – disse Sirius, sentando na cama do amigo, próximo a ele.

- Vamos aonde? – perguntou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha e sentindo seu coração acelerar sob seu peito quando Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado, na cama.

- Não precisamos saber para onde, só precisamos ir – respondeu Sirius. Remus não sabia, mas aquilo era realmente a idéia que Sirius tinha sobre filosofar, e ele andava se achando muito filosófico nos últimos dias. Quem iria fazer ele desacreditar nisso, no entanto, ninguém sabia. Quando o jovem Black colocava algo na cabeça, não havia ser capaz de tirá-la. Com exceção, talvez, de James. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía no belo rosto. – Ah, às vezes esse meu cabelo me irrita. Sempre caindo no meu rosto. Acho que nunca cortei até hoje porque a minha adorável mamãe sempre quis que eu o cortasse... Mas começo a pensar se ela não tinha, pela primeira vez, razão.

- Não tinha!

Sirius olhou para Remus, que começava a tomar consciência das palavras há pouco ditas. Elas haviam saído antes que ele pudesse detê-las, e agora seu rosto enrubescia loucamente e Sirius ria dele.

- Qual a graça, posso saber? – perguntou Remus, ainda vermelho, olhando bravo para o amigo.

- Você não sabe como fica quando está vermelho – disse Sirius, dando um sorriso divertido para o menor e apertando suas bochechas. – _Fofinho_.

Aquilo fora a gota d'água para o licantropo.

- Saia daqui! – gritou ele, empurrando Sirius para fora da cama. – Vou me trocar, e espero não vê-lo até que eu tenha descido!

Assim que Sirius saiu do quarto, Remus se levantou, com as pernas bambas. Quem ele pensava que era para falar coisas daquele tipo? Será que ele tinha percebido algo ou simplesmente agia assim com todos? Não, isso era ago que ele não queria aceitar; gostava da idéia de ser tratado diferentemente dos outros, apesar de saber que isso era quase impossível já que os dois se conheciam há tão pouco tempo. Sirius não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que se apaixonava rapidamente, como ele. Na verdade, Sirius parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não se apaixonava. E ele gostava de mulheres. Remus vira como ele olhara para as pernas – e sabe-se lá o que mais – de Lindsay. Era ridículo o que ele estava sentindo. Entrou no banheiro e sentou-se no chão, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Merlin, por que doía tanto gostar de alguém?

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Achei que tivesse se afogado – disse Sirius quando Remus finalmente desceu.

- Ainda não – respondeu Remus, frio. Seu humor havia melhorado após um banho quente, mas ao ver Sirius conversando tão animadamente com Lindsay ele se tornou novamente sério. Ela provavelmente havia percebido que Sirius era mais que um simples amigo para seu Mestre, e nela ele confiava plenamente, porque jamais o trairia. Ainda assim não era capaz de controlar seus ciúmes.

- Bom dia, Mestre – disse Lindsay, puxando uma cadeira para que Remus se sentasse.

- Bom dia, Lin – respondeu ele, um pouco menos seco.

- Deveria tentar melhorar seu humor – disse Sirius, servindo-se de um pedaço do bolo de chocolate.

- Não me enche, Sirius.

- Por que está tão nervoso? Ainda está com raiva pelo que aconteceu na sua cama?

Lindsay olhou para o Mestre, com os olhos arregalados. Remus ruborizou e olhou feio para Sirius. Ele não era inocente, e por isso não havia dito aquilo sem maldade; fora proposital. O motivo continuava obscuro para o licantropo.

- Não, Sirius, não estou com raiva pelo que você me chamou – respondeu ele, fazendo Lindsay respirar aliviada.

- Vucheparechiabavo.

- O quê? Fale de boca fazia, Sirius. Sua mãe nunca te ensinou que é falta de educação?

- Deve ter comentado, mas nunca liguei muito para o que ela falava – ele fez cara de criança travessa e Remus riu. – Ufa, finalmente! Achei que não fosse tirar um sorriso seu hoje.

Remus enrubesceu novamente, e fechou a cara.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Remus estava há horas na enorme biblioteca de seu castelo tentando ler, em cima de uma confortável poltrona. Sirius estava deitado no chão, aos pés de Remus, olhando para o teto. Ele prometa ficar em silêncio para que o amigo pudesse ler, mas como ele e Remus esperavam, ele não o fez: a todo momento ele interrompia Remus em sua leitura. Remus fingia se irritar, mas a verdade é que não prestava atenção ao que lia. Seus olhos dourados ficavam observando Sirius mexer em seu cabelo, o movimento de seus belos lábios enquanto falava, o movimento de seu peito subindo e descendo conforme inspirava e expirava. Enfim, tudo. E isso era a maior distração que ele poderia ter; era extremamente difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Sirius após tê-lo conhecido. Quando ele estava perto, então, isso se tornava impossível.

- Rem – chamou Sirius.

- Você não disse que ia ficar quieto, Sirius? – perguntou Remus, abaixando o livro que estava próximo ao rosto e olhando para o dono de um pelo par de olhos acinzentados.

- Me tira só mais uma dúvida?

- O que quer saber agora?

- Como você consegue ler sem mover os olhos?

- O q-quê? – gaguejou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

- Bem, já faz um tempo que você não meche os olhos – ele se levantou e foi para trás da poltrona onde o amigo estava sentado e abriu o livro na página em que a um dos dedos de Remus marcava. Ele abaixou a cabeça e a colocou ao lado da cabeça do amigo, um pouco atrás, de modo que sua respiração ia de encontro à orelha de Remus, fazendo-o estremecer. – Sobre o que é o livro?

- Sobre um garoto que queria e outro que não queria deixá-lo ler – disse Remus, usando toda a sua força para usar seu tom irritado sem que a voz fraquejasse.

- Interessante – Sirius saiu de onde estava e foi para o lado da poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos sobre um dos braços dessa. Seus olhos fitavam displicentemente o menor. – E o que acontece?

- O garoto que queria ler era um lobisomem muito, muito mau. E em uma noite de lua cheia ele estava sozinho com o outro garoto uma floresta, e-

- Não acredito que lê livros com conteúdo impróprio para menores, Rem – lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação.

- Não era isso o que eu ia dizer, idiota! – esbravejou Remus, ainda mais vermelho. – O lobisomem matou o garoto, e ele nunca mais foi visto.

- Correção: os dois nunca mais foram vistos.

- E quem disse?

- É o óbvio, Rem. Ao recuperar a forma humana, o lobisomem não agüentou o fato de ter matado o homem e se matou depois.

- Ele era um lobisomem mau.

- Não, não era.

- E quem te disse que não era? E quem te disse que ele se arrependeu de ter matado o garoto?

- Você sabe – ele deu um sorriso torto e saiu do quarto.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Como o Remus virou lobisomem? – perguntou Sirius para Lindsay. Depois do que acontecera na biblioteca, Remus disse estar indisposto e proibiu qualquer um de entrar em seu quarto.

- O Sr. Lupin, pai do meu Mestre, tinha uma rixa com um lobisomem chamado Fenrir Greyback. Durante uma batalha entre eles, na qual ele e sua esposa morreram, Greyback mordeu o jovem Mestre, quando ele ainda era criança – respondeu Lindsay. – Nessa época eu tinha meus doze ou treze anos, e estava em Hogwarts, mas vim correndo quando soube do incidente, pois minha mãe trabalhava para eles, e também foi morta no acidente. Desde então não voltei mais à escola, e dediquei a minha vida a ser a família que ele perdeu, do mesmo modo que ele se tornou minha família, já que nunca conheci meu pai, que era trouxa e largou minha mãe quando soube que ela era trouxa.

- Sinto muito – disse Sirius. – Você disse que ele viu os pais morrerem?

- Sim. E toda noite ele tem pesadelo com isso. Eu costumava ficar ao seu lado toda a noite, velando seu sono e segurando sua mão quando ele sentia muito medo, e ele então se acalmava. Mas ele me proibiu, dizendo que eu também precisava dormir.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Remus estava deitado em sua cama, pensando. Apesar do que ele sentia, não seria melhor deixar Sirius ser feliz? A noite já caía, e o sol estava alto no céu quando ele o deixou sozinho. Provavelmente ele estava com Lindsay e os dois se divertiam juntos, porque isso era o normal: homens e mulheres. Não poderia ser diferente. Não _deveria_ ser diferente. Então o que ele sentia era errado? Mas como poderia um sentimento tão bonito ser tão errado? Por que seu primeiro amor era seu primeiro amigo? Por que aquilo doía tanto?

Por que...

Por que com ele?

E, com a pálida face manchada pelas lágrimas, ele adormeceu.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_- Querida, corra com ele daqui!_

_- Não posso deixá-lo sozinho! – várias lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos da mulher._

_- Você precisa ir! Não posso deixar que as duas coisas mais importantes da minha vida morram. Vou protegê-los, custe o que custar. Ainda que o preço seja minha própria vida._

_- Papai, olhe que lobo bonito! – os olhos dourados do garotinho brilharam ao ver um animal tão grande._

_- Sim, filhinho, é sim... Mas você e a mamãe precisam ir._

_- E o senhor?_

_- Eu vou ficar aqui, tenho algumas coisas para resolver. Cuide da mamãe, sim? E nunca esqueça de que eu amo você._

_- Muito muito?_

_- Muito muito._

_- Por que o senhor está chorando? – perguntou ele, vendo as lágrimas que caíam pelos olhos do pai._

_- Nada, querido, nada._

_Dessa vez foram os olhos do garoto que se encheram de lágrimas, e sua roupa se encheu do sangue do pai. O lobo, que há pouco achara tão fofo, com um golpe só fazia a cabeça de seu pai cair de seu pescoço. Sua mãe gritou e pegou a varinha, lançando vários raios pela ponta dessa, mas sem conseguir o lobisomem: ele era rápido demais. Tão rápido que a alcançou antes que ela visse, e jogando o filho que antes estava em seus braços ao chão, ela também foi morta._

_Agora restavam apenas o garoto e o lobisomem. Uma presa mais que fácil._

_Ele correu até o garoto e mordeu-lhe o braço. O garoto gritou tão alto quanto pôde. A porta se abriu e alguns bruxos entraram, afugentando o lobisomem, que não voltou a pisar naquela casa novamente. Os bruxos levaram o garoto para o St. Mungus, apressados, temendo pelo pior. E a escuridão cobriu os olhos do garoto._

_Agora ele estava sozinho e a escuridão era sua única companhia. Estava tudo terrivelmente silencioso, exceto pelo choro alto do garotinho._

_- Mamãe? Papai? – ele chamava entre soluços._

_- Descanse, Rem – disse uma voz, um sussurro. O garotinho parou de chorar._

_- Quem é?_

_- Apenas descanse._

_Uma mão afagou a cabeça do garotinho, que aos poucos se acalmou. Assim que ele se acalmou, um sono profundo se apoderou dele. A escuridão começava a desaparecer, e a última coisa que ele sentiu antes de dormir foram dois braços envolvendo sua cintura._

**-x-x-x-x-**

Remus acordou, confuso, mas bem. Normalmente ele só se livrara da escuridão pouco antes do amanhecer, mas até lá ficava chorando e chamando desesperadamente por seu pai e por sua mãe. Foi então que sentiu que, como no sonho, realmente dois braços o envolviam pela cintura. Mas dessa vez ele não sentia só os braços: havia um corpo maior que estava encostado ao seu, que o abraçava pelas costas. Era confortável estar ali. Mas ele só queria saber quem era. Seria Lindsay? Mas o corpo dela não era tão grande, tão quente e não tão confortável.

Quando ele finalmente entendeu quem estava atrás dele, seu coração bateu tão rápido que Remus temeu rasgar-lhe o peito. Ele se sentou rapidamente e empurrou quem o abraçava para fora da cama. Seu rosto estava quase roxo de tão vermelho e sua respiração estava descompassada.

Maldito Sirius Black!

**N/A:** Finalmente consegui escrever! Sinceramente, tive sorte que como está no começo das aulas não tem muita coisa que me atrapalha a escrever as fics, mas a partir da semana que vem não sei como fica... E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? Deu um trabalho enorme pra escrever, porque sou meio travada pra escrever sobre contato físico e tals... Mas me esforcei ao máximo nesse capítulo! Espero que tenha valido a pena.

Agradecimento especial a **Flying Mushroom** - **Milinha-Potter** - **Kusmaluka** - **Raquel Cullen** - **Psycho**, que mandaram reviews! Obrigada meeesmo, gente!


	3. Chapter Three

- O q-que v-você pe-pensa que está fazendo? – gaguejou Remus, vermelho e com os olhos faiscando de raiva para o garoto que estava ainda no chão, massageando a cabeça.

- Isso doeu – reclamou Sirius.

- Você merecia ter rachado essa sua cabeça oca!

- O que eu fiz? – Sirius se levantou e cruzou os braços, olhando para o amigo com cara de quem acaba de ser injustiçado.

- O que você fez? _O que você fez?_ – Remus se levantou e foi na direção do outro, apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente, como se fosse uma varinha. – COMO ASSIM O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SIRIUS BLACK?! VOCÊ DE REPENTE APARECE NA _MINHA_ CAMA ENQUANTO EU DURMO E NÃO SABE O QUE FEZ? VOCÊ É RETARDADO OU O QUE?!

- Você estava com medo, eu só quis ajudar – Sirius abaixou a cabeça e olhou para Remus com cara de cão arrependido.

A expressão de Sirius desarmou Remus. Toda a raiva dele foi embora, e suas pernas começaram a vacilar.. Remus amaldiçoou tudo o que pôde em seus pensamentos, com raiva por Sirius ser tão incrivelmente bonito. Ele abaixou o dedo e olhou o mais sério que conseguiu para o garoto à sua frente, que já havia visto sua vitória nos olhos dourados do outro.

- Saia daqui – ordenou Remus. – Antes que eu realmente me irrite com você.

Sirius riu. Ainda mais irritado, e começando a ficar novamente vermelho ao ver o sorriso brilhante de Sirius, Remus voltou a andar na direção de Sirius, fazendo com que apenas alguns centímetros os separassem. Em sua raiva, não percebeu o que havia acontecido, e olhava com raiva para o garoto mais alto, que também não dava sinais de ter percebido, embora houvesse percebido; ele não queria que o outro percebesse o que tinha feito.

- Posso saber qual a graça? – perguntou ele entre os dentes.

- Nada – Sirius segurava o riso.

- Se realmente não é nada, por que está segurando o riso?

- Você não vai querer saber...

- Fale! – ordenou Remus, realmente irritado.

Sirius passou os braços em volta do outro e a distância entre eles diminuiu ainda mais. Se Sirius abaixasse a cabeça, seus lábios iriam certamente de encontro aos do outro. Remus ficou sem reação, olhando para o mais alto, percebendo o que havia feito. Ele os aproximara demais, e agora sofria as conseqüências disso, mas não tinha medo; na verdade, a sensação que se apoderara dele era ótima, e uma felicidade que ele não sabia que poderia sentir o controlava. À medida que Sirius abaixava a cabeça, o nervosismo e a felicidade cresciam em nível exponencial. Remus fechou os olhos, esperando pelo seu primeiro beijo.

Mas Sirius lhe beijou a testa.

- Bom dia, Rem – e Sirius saiu do quarto, deixando Remus confuso, triste e irritado.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Bom dia, Mestre – cumprimentou Lindsay, sorrindo, um mal humorado Remus.

- Bom dia – respondeu Remus friamente. – Onde está o Sirius? – normalmente Sirius o esperava para tomarem café juntos, mas dessa vez ele não estava lá. Apesar da raiva que sentia, ele esperava descer e encontrar Sirius sorrindo para ele, como todos os dias. Eles se conheciam há pouco tempo, mas Remus havia se acostumado à presença do outro. Ele estava acostumado até demais com alguém que deveria lhe ser quase estranho.

- O Sr. Black está nos jardins – respondeu Lindsay.

- Hum.

Remus tomou seu café o mais normalmente que pôde, apesar de não sentir a menor fome. Assim que acabou, decidiu ver o que Sirius fazia nos jardins, que costumava ser o local preferido da falecida Sra. Lupin. Ela amava especialmente as rosas vermelhas, e por isso elas recebiam um tratamento especial, para que sempre estivessem lindas. Particularmente, Remus não se importava muito com flores e as tinha porque Lindsay adorava, mas as rosas vermelhas eram especiais para ele. Perto das roseiras ele sentia que sua mãe estava ainda ao seu lado. Por tanto ficar próxima às rosas, ela constantemente tinha o mesmo perfume que as flores. Sentir o cheiro daquelas flores era quase nostálgico, e estar próximo a elas lhe deixava fragilizado, como ele se sentia toda a vez que lembrava de sua mãe, ainda que os anos houvessem roubado a imagem exata de seus pais de sua mente; tudo o que ele tinha eram imagens vagas, com exceção do que via nas fotos. Sua mãe era a melhor mulher do mundo, e ele tinha certeza de que ela o ajudaria agora, dizendo-o o que fazer com seus novos sentimentos.

Além das rosas vermelhas, havia outra enorme quantidade de rosas, de várias cores; havia também petúnias, begônias, copos-de-leite, margaridas, girassóis, e outras que Remus desconhecia o nome. Mas Sirius não estava perto de nenhuma delas. Remus encontrou Sirius próximo aos lírios, flores das quais Remus mantinha distância desde a morte dos pais. Certo dia sua mãe lhe dissera que os lírios simbolizavam o amor eterno, mas desde a morte deles Remus decidira que não valia a pena amar, não quando a perda do ser amado machucava tanto; o licantropo não tinha a menor disposição para sofrer tanto novamente. Na verdade, ele achava que não suportaria uma nova perda. E ao ver Sirius próximo às flores ele sentiu que não agüentaria perdê-lo. Por que ele o amava? Ele sabia que era impossível, mas apesar disso ainda tinha sonhos e esperanças, e no fim elas acabariam com ele. Ele sabia disso, mas por que se preocupar com isso quando ele tinha a pessoa mais importante do mundo ali e agora?

Remus resolveu se aproximar lentamente do amigo, fazendo o máximo para não fazer barulho: queria dar um susto em Sirius. Mas quem acabou se assustando foi ele. Sirius estava com um espelho na mão, falando com ele. Mas _por que diabos_ Sirius conversava com _um espelho_ Remus não sabia, e permaneceu em silêncio para tentar descobrir.

- Que loucura, não é, cara? – Remus ouviu Sirius dizer.

- Quem poderia imaginar que sua adorável mamãe lhe daria tamanho presente? – respondeu o espelho, assustando Remus. Entre todos os itens mágicos que Remus conhecia, não havia qualquer espelho que conversasse com você algo não relacionado à sua aparência, ainda mais com aquele evidente tom de deboche.

- Nada é estranho demais vindo de Walburga Black, meu caro.

- E como está aí? Tem alguma mulher bonita? – a voz do espelho estava visivelmente interessada, e Remus também. Agora ele finalmente descobriria o que Sirius pensava a respeito de Lindsay.

- E põe bonita nisso! Ela é linda, cara.

- Você não me parece tão empolgado assim. Onde está o velho e garanhão Sirius Black?

- Essa é uma b- - _creck_. Um barulho calou a boca de Sirius. Aquele barulho também não havia sido produzido por Remus, e os dois olhavam para tentar descobrir sua origem, mas em vão. – Bem, depois conversamos. Até mais!

- Até mais – respondeu o espelho.

- Se cuida.

- E você, vê se trás meu velho amigo de volta e cuida da bonitona que está perto de você.

Sirius abaixa o espelho e então vê Lindsay o olhando e sorrindo. Sirius sorri também e Remus fica observando-os, sabendo que poderia sofrer se algo entre os dois acontecesse, mas ele confiava tanto em Lindsay e sua curiosidade era tamanha que ele decidiu ficar ali onde estava, escondido, apenas vendo o que os dois faziam.

- Sr. Black, meu Mestre o estava procurando – disse Lindsay.

- Achei que ele estivesse com raiva de mim.

- Por que estaria?

- Digamos que tivemos alguns problemas essa manhã...

- Bem, espero que as coisas entre os senhores se resolvam – Lindsay sorriu. – Agora tenho que ir. Bom dia, Senhor.

- Hey, Lindsay.

- O que deseja?

- Poderia me chamar somente de Sirius? Essa coisa de "Sr. Black" me soa muito estranho.

- Como desejar, senh-Sirius.

- Que gata – disse Sirius, assobiando, assim que Lindsay se afastou.

_Que gata._ Isso era uma prova de que Sirius realmente se interessava por mulheres – e mulheres bonitas como Lindsay, não por garotos doentios e estranhos como Remus. Se ele pudesse ao menos... Ao menos... Não, não havia algo que ele pudesse fazer para mudar isso; ele sequer conhecia qualquer poção ou feitiço que pudesse fazê-lo se transformar em Sirius e ter seu _felizes para sempre_ com ele. É claro que existia a Poção do Amor, mas isso seria artificial, um amor forçado, e não algo espontâneo e sincero como Remus desejava que fosse. Ele não poderia forçar Sirius a amá-lo, isso seria errado e injusto.

- O que faz aí, Remus? – perguntou Sirius atrás de Remus. Entretido em seus pensamentos, o jovem lupino não percebera a aproximação do amigo, e agora uma coloração incrivelmente vermelha tingia-lhe a face.

- E-eu estava, b-bem... Er... – Remus gaguejava, sem saber o que dizer. Fora pego em flagrante, e nenhuma boa desculpa para estar espionando surgia em sua mente. Ele amaldiçoou seu costume de não mentir, porque agora precisava de uma rapidamente e não a conseguia.

- Estava me olhando? – Sirius se sentou ao lado de Remus, que estivera ajoelhado para não ser visto.

- P-por que eu faria isso?

- Você tem um jardim muito bonito, Rem. Vamos andar?

Remus se sentiu aliviado por Sirius ter mudado de assunto, mas não entendeu o motivo da súbita mudança. Ele aceitou o convite do amigo e os dois foram andar pelo jardim. Passaram em frente a várias flores, mas Sirius nada falava e não fazia qualquer menção de parar. Remus se perguntava se Sirius era normal, mas decidiu também ficar em silêncio. Ao avistar as rosas vermelhas, Sirius andou em direção a elas e Remus o seguiu, vacilante; não lhe agradava a idéia de ter Sirius perto das rosas, principalmente quando elas o deixavam tão fragilizado, mas não tinha escolha. Sirius sentou-se na grama em frente a uma roseira, e Remus sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu gosto das rosas – disse Sirius. – Elas sempre me lembram Andrômeda. Ela ama rosas, especialmente as vermelhas.

- Quem é Andrômeda? – perguntou Remus, sentindo o estômago afundar. Então Sirius queria falar sobre garotas? E o pior: suas ex-namoradas?

- Minha prima – respondeu Sirius, fazendo Remus respirar aliviado. – A única prima de quem eu realmente gosto. As irmãs dela são insuportáveis, mas Andrômeda é adorável.

- Ela deve ser realmente especial – Remus sorriu para Sirius. Ouvir sobre a vida era muito interessante, principalmente porque ele queria saber de tudo a cerca de Sirius, com exceção, obviamente, das várias garotas que ele provavelmente havia tido.

- Hey, Rem... – Sirius olhou nos olhos de Remus. – Posso fazer uma coisa?

- Pode – respondeu Remus, sem ter idéia de qual era a intenção do outro.

Sirius colocou o polegar atrás da orelha de Remus, enquanto o restante de sua mão ficou no rosto do garoto, que enrubesceu. Sirius ficou olhando-o nos olhos e lentamente aproximou seu rosto do dele. Remus fechou os olhos, esperando, e a cada momento o rosto dos dois ficava mais e mais próximo; Sirius estava tão perto que Remus conseguia sentir sua respiração. Então Sirius soprou as bochechas de Remus, que abriu os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Tinha uma coisa na sua bochecha – disse Sirius, sorrindo para Remus.

Uma fúria enorme se apossou do licantropo. Por que raios Sirius simplesmente não tirara a _coisa_ de uma vez, ou não falara com ele que ele mesmo tirava? Por que fizera tudo aquilo para no fim não fazer nada do que Remus esperava?

- Você poderia ter me avisado, eu mesmo teria tirado – disse Remus, de mau humor.

- Não pensei nisso na hora – disse Sirius, fazendo cara de inocente.

- Deveria ter pensado.

- Estou cansado...

- Não mude de assunto!

Sirius ignorou Remus e virou-se de costas para ele. Remus começou a pensar se irritara Sirius e ele iria embora, mas Sirius apenas se deitou no colo do outro, fazendo-o enrubescer levemente. Remus odiava ficar vermelho toda a vez que Sirius o tocava, ou o olhava de um jeito diferente, ou dizia algo, ou se aproximava, ou fazia qualquer coisa que fizesse seu coração acelerar. Mas, acima de tudo, ele odiava amar Sirius Black, aquele garoto que por algum motivo estranho deitara em seu colo e estava de olhos fechados.

- Posso saber por que você deitou no meu colo? – perguntou Remus assim que sentiu que poderia falar sem que a voz lhe denunciasse.

- Porque você deixou – respondeu Sirius calmamente.

- E quando você me pediu? – Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Quando perguntei se podia fazer uma coisa, e você disse que eu podia.

- Mas você fez uma coisa antes.

- O quê?

- A coisa na minha bochecha – disse Remus, estremecendo ao se lembrar da proximidade de Sirius momentos antes.

- Eu não preciso pedir para tirar algo da sua bochecha – Sirius abriu os olhos e fez o olhar de inocente que sempre desarmava Remus. – Ou preciso?

- Não enche, Sirius – Remus fechou a cara e Sirius riu.

- Você fica tão bonitinho quando está nervoso, sabia?

Remus não respondeu, apenas fechou a cara. Sirius voltou a fechar os olhos e ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração de Remus e a batida rápida de seu coração. Ele adorava o modo como mexia com ele, e ainda mais quando ele se irritava e fazia aquela cara de bravo que fazia Sirius ter vontade de apertá-lo, mordê-lo e beijá-lo até que já não restasse mais um pedacinho dele. Mas com aquela personalidade forte, seria complicado tê-lo para si; não era normal para alguém que sempre teve quem quisesse correr atrás de quem quer que fosse, mas Sirius estava adorando o joguinho, principalmente porque já sabia o final. E enquanto o final não chegava, ele se divertia. E só ele sabia como era divertido.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Sirius, preciso falar com você – disse Remus ao amigo. Eles estavam já no castelo, e havia anoitecido. Remus havia ido ao quarto do outro com toda a sua coragem reunida para finalmente se declarar; após aquela tarde, ele finalmente percebera que precisava de Sirius mais do que de qualquer outra coisa. E ele precisava tê-lo ao seu lado, precisava estar entre seus braços.

- Eu também – Sirius parecia triste e abatido, e Remus ficou preocupado.

- O que aconteceu?

- O pai do meu melhor amigo está doente. Ele é como se fosse o meu pai, e não aquele homem que se casou com Walburga. Eu gostaria de vê-lo. Juro que não vou demorar, mas... – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sirius, ferindo o coração de Remus. Ele não sabia que era único, além de James, que via uma lágrima em seu rosto, mas ainda que soubesse não se sentiria privilegiado: ele preferia nunca ter que ver uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Daria sua vida para que Sirius fosse feliz.

- É claro que pode ir – Remus sorriu, apesar da dor que sentia em ter que se separar de seu amado.

**N/A: **Geeente, perdão mesmo pela demora! Mas é que eu estou sem net, e só consegui postar agora porque meu pai, por algum motivo desconhecido, largou o laptop dele. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar, e obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic! Deixando reviews ou não. ;) Reviews, sim?

Agradecimento especial a **Psycho** - **Raquel Cullen** - **Kumagae-Sama** - **Mah Jeevas** - **Debbie** - **Kusmaluka**


	4. Chapter Four

- O que o seu pai tem? – perguntou Sirius, abraçando o amigo cujos olhos vermelhos indicavam o quanto havia chorado pelo pai.

- Não sei, Pad – respondeu. – Nenhum médico foi capaz de diagnosticar; pelos exames, ele está com a saúde perfeitamente bem, mas passa o dia todo na cama sem falar, comer ou beber, e sente muitas dores.

- E por que não ao St. Mungus?

- Já o levamos, mas não tem como tratá-lo sem saber o que ele tem. Os médicos recomendaram repouso, mas não puderam fazer nada mais. Tenho tanto medo de que meu pai... Que ele...

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Sirius abraçou James, que chorou alto no ombro do amigo.

Assim que James se acalmou e tomou um pouco de água com açúcar, os dois foram ver a Sra. Potter, que estava arrasada. A mãe de James tinha cabelos negros e lisos como os do filho, mas eles eram arrumados – ou comportados, como preferia dizer Sirius. Ela tinha os olhos negros e era muito bonita, mas não naquele dia. Naquele dia ela estava jogada na cama, os cabelos amassados e sua bela e bondosa face em uma dolorosa expressão que era um misto de tristeza e desespero. Sirius pensou em como devia estar sendo difícil para o amigo ver o pai tão mal e a mãe naquele estado sem poder fazer nada. James também estava triste e não tinha o apoio de ninguém; agora, Sirius era tudo o que ele tinha. Apesar da vontade enorme de ajudar o melhor amigo, Sirius constantemente se pegava pensando em como estaria Remus, novamente sozinho naquele imenso castelo. Remus... Provavelmente ele não fazia idéia de como lhe fazia falta.

- James, é você? – perguntou a Sra. Potter com a voz fraca.

- Sim, mamãe – respondeu James, abrindo a porta; até então, ele e Sirius estiveram observando a Sra. Potter com a porta entreaberta. – E Sirius também está aqui.

- Entrem, meninos – James e Sirius entraram e se dirigiram para perto da cama onde estava a doentia mulher. Por conselho dos médicos, agora o Sr. Potter dormia em um quarto sozinho e a Sra. Potter dormia em um dos quartos de hóspedes. James pegou a mão da mãe e a beijou. – Desculpe-me o meu estado deplorável, Sirius...

- Imagine, Sra. Potter – disse Sirius, sorrindo. – Continua magnífica.

- Muito gentil como sempre, mas não precisa mentir.

- Acredite, a senhora precisa de muito mais que um leve abatimento para não ser a magnífica Sra. Potter.

A Sra. Potter sorriu e olhou carinhosamente para os jovens garotos.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Finalmente vou me livrar daquele maldito! – Walburga sorriu para as sobrinhas. – Vocês são incríveis, meninas. Vocês sim são as filhas que eu queria ter.

- A senhora é nosso maior exemplo – disse Narcisa, olhando com admiração para a tia.

- Não podemos deixar o nome de nossa família se sujar – disse Bellatrix. – Imaginem se daqui a pouco nasce algum _mestiço_ – ela fez uma careta – com o _nosso_ nome! E isso não demorará se as coisas continuarem assim... Até mesmo Andrômeda, minha própria irmã, está de namoro com um _muggle_!

As três fizeram careta e Monstro surgiu, olhando com devoção para as três bruxas sentadas na sala da _mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black_. Ele deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa e serviu chá para as três, limpando uma poeira no sapato impecável de sua senhora com o trapo que usava na cintura. Após isso, olhou novamente para as três e saiu; apesar da vontade de ficar, Monstro sabia que sua senhora não gostava que ele ficasse por perto quando ela conversava. Decidiu, então, ir ver seu mestre Régulus; ele idolatrava o mestre, mas odiava profundamente seu irmão mais velho, que para a felicidade do velho elfo não estava em casa há algum tempo.

- Quando a empregada do lobisomem vir que Sirius não volta, certamente o matará por trair seu mestre – Walburga sorriu maldosamente.

- Até lá, temos que manter o Sr. Potter sob nosso controle – lembrou Narcisa.

- Cissa, minha irmã, ele ficará – disse Bellatrix. – Ninguém resiste ao meu _Imperius_.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Ah, então você ainda não desistiu da Evans? – perguntou Sirius.

- E nem vou desistir – acrescentou James.

- Nunca vou entendê-lo, meu caro Prongs.

- É porque você nunca se apaixonou.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, pensando nas palavras do amigo, e seu repentino silêncio chamou a atenção de James.

- Sirius Black, conte-me tudo – ordenou James, percebendo a situação.

- Você não entenderia – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Sou seu melhor amigo ou não? Ande, conte logo quem é ela.

- Ela? – Sirius riu. – E se eu te disser que é _ele_?

- Então é o tal garoto com quem você está morando?

- Como você sabe?

- Eu te conheço, Sirius Black. Eu vi nos seus olhos quando você falou dele que havia algo mais.

- Não tem como esconder nada de você!

- Não, não tem – James riu vitorioso. – Desculpe-me por tirar você de perto dele quando ele é a primeira pessoa por quem você se apaixona de verdade, mas eu não posso agüentar sozinho...

- Não se preocupe, eu quero estar sempre do seu lado – Sirius abraçou James, numa tentativa de consolar seu melhor amigo.

Os dois não souberam quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, James chorando no ombro do amigo, mas quando se deram conta já era tarde. Decidiram, então, sair para comer algo; Sirius achava que seria bom para James sair um pouco de casa. Eles foram a uma lanchonete trouxa que havia perto por insistência de James, que queria ter o maior contato possível com o mundo trouxa, já que era o mundo de Lily fora de Hogwarts. Sem discutir Sirius o seguiu, e aproveitou para observar a beleza das garotas trouxas. Embora seu coração agora fosse de Remus, seus olhos ainda lhe pertenciam e ele adorava usá-los para ver _coisas interessantes_, como costumava dizer.

- Você não presta – comentou James, ao vê-lo dar uma longa olhada para as pernas (e sabe-se lá o que mais) da garçonete.

- Estou apaixonado, não cego – disse Sirius sem tirar os olhos dela. James riu e chamou a garçonete que Sirius olhava para atendê-los.

- O que querem? – perguntou ela, olhando para os belos rapazes. Ela piscou para Sirius ao ver seu olhar.

- Dois sanduíches e duas cocs... Coque... Como era mesmo o nome? – disse James, fazendo força para se lembrar o nome do líquido que Lily lhe disse que os trouxas gostavam de beber.

- Coca-cola? – perguntou a garçonete, estranhando James.

- Isso!

- Há algo mais que eu possa oferecer? – perguntou ela, olhando sugestivamente para Sirius.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu James. Ele olhou para a garçonete, que continuava a olhar esperançosa para Sirius.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Na maior parte das vezes, Sirius não percebia quando alguma garota dava mole para ele; não adiantava ser sutil com ele, tinha que falar diretamente.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?

- Vou ficar na casa dele – Sirius, com a cabeça, indicou James. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto da garçonete e ela saiu.

- Acho que ela acha que somos gays – James riu. – Eu, pelo menos, não sou. Já você...

- Muito engraçado, Prongs, muito engraçado...

**-x-x-x-x-**

Já fazia duas semanas que Sirius estava na casa dos Potter. Ele havia deixado seu espelho com Remus para que pudessem se comunicar, mas ele não o havia chamado nenhuma vez. Sirius, por sua vez, estava tão entretido em levantar o astral de James que esquecera de usar o espelho para ver como estava Remus. Toda a vez que se lembrava já era tarde da noite, e sabia dos problemas noturnos de Remus, e por mais que chamasse ele não o atenderia; e, ainda que ouvisse, teria vontade de matá-lo por o acordar tão tarde. E, assim, os dois perderam o contato. Mas, naquele momento, Remus nem passava pela cabeça de Sirius. Ele estava próximo à cama do Sr. Potter e do lado de James. O Sr. Potter parecia estar tendo alucinações e não falava coisa com coisa.

- Vocês não podem deixá-las tomar conta de mim – disse ele, agarrando as mãos do filho e olhando desesperadamente para ele e Sirius.

- Ninguém virá pegar você, papai – James tentava confortar o pai.

- Elas já vieram – disse ele num sussurro assustado. Então largou as mãos do filho e começou a gritar de dor. Ficou gritando por vários minutos, até que se silenciou e olhou para James novamente. – Me ajudem!

- Ele está ficando louco? – perguntou James para Sirius quando o pai voltou a gritar.

- Não – respondeu Sirius, sério. – Acho que está sendo controlado.

- _O quê?_ – James arregalou os olhos por baixo dos óculos redondos.

- É o que parece, cara. Ele não tem nada que consigam diagnosticar, mas diz sentir dores. Agora não sente mais dores, mas tem medo das pessoas que querem _tomar conta_ dele.

- _Imperius?_ – perguntou James, assustado.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça. James deu um calmante para o pai e saiu do quarto com Sirius, e os dois seguiram para o quarto de James, ambos em silêncio, pensando em quem e por que estaria fazendo aquilo com um homem que sequer inimigos. Se ele não tinha inimigos, não queriam atingi-lo. A Sra. Potter também era uma pessoa muito querida e simpática com todos, logo também não era ela. _"Vocês não podem deixá-las tomar conta de mim"_, repetia a voz do Sr. Potter na cabeça dos garotos. _Elas..._ Seria vingança de alguma garota que James abandonara? Mas elas não fariam esse tipo de coisa, eram todas alunas de Hogwarts, e não eram Sonserinas, então não fariam coisas desse tipo.

- Pad... – disse James, olhando para o amigo, pensando em uma possível resposta.

- Você acha que poderia...? – Sirius não terminara a frase quando James acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Muitas vezes, eles se entendiam sem pronunciar palavras. – Aquelas três... Elas me pagam!

- Mas por que elas fariam isso?

Sirius não respondeu imediatamente. Ele morava com a mãe, existiam várias maneiras de ela infernizar sua vida – e ela particularmente boa nisso –, então por que o Sr. Potter? Para que fazê-lo sair do castelo para ir à casa de James?

- Remus – murmurou ele com a voz falhando.

- Quem?

- Ela quis que eu abandonasse Remus.

- Por quê?

- Não sei, cara, não sei. Talvez para que ele ficasse sozinho e triste, e assim Lin, para proteger o Mestre, viesse atrás de mim, e... – Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. – Ela quer me matar, mas quer que façam isso por ela.

Sirius foi até o armário de James e tirou o espelho de dentro. Feito isso, ele chamou _Remus Lupin_, mas não houve resposta. Ele chamou novamente e o espelho mostrou rosas, um lugar cheio delas, as mais belas rosas vermelhas que poderiam existir.

- Remus! – gritou Sirius, mas não houve resposta. – Droga, ele está nas roseiras, mas não me responde! Por que ele levou o espelho para lá?

Os olhos do garoto se enchiam de lágrimas à medida que as cenas dos momentos que ele e Remus passaram nas roseiras passavam por seus olhos como um filme.

- Como faço para chegar lá rapidamente? Não sei aparatar!

- _Não sei aparatar, não sei aparatar... _– James lançou para Sirius um olhar de "não-é-óbvio?" e pegou um saquinho. – Eu tenho lareira, sabe, Sirius?

- Grande James! – Sirius secou as lágrimas e correu até a lareira do quarto de James, que era ligada à rede-do-flu e jogou um pouco do pó na lareira, e suas chamas ficaram verdes. – Castelo de Remus Lupin!

**N/A:** Demorei, mas vim. x) E aí, o que acharam? Bem, espero que tenham gostado! n.n Perdão pela demora, gente, mas ando sem internet, aí já viram... Bem, mandem reviews!

Agradecimento especial a **Raquel Cullen** - **Kumagae-Sama** - **Kusmaluka** - **Mah Jeevas** - **Kusmaluka**, que mandaram reviews! Obrigada, gente. (:


	5. Chapter Five

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Lindsay quando viu James surgir da lareira.

- Vim ver Remus – respondeu Sirius com urgência na voz. – Estou preocupado com ele.

- Se estivesse realmente preocupado, não teria ficado duas semanas sem sequer dar notícias! – vociferou ela, empunhando a varinha para ele.

- Estive ocupado. Onde está Remus?

- NÃO SEI! – gritou ela, desesperada. – Já procurei em todos os lugares da casa, mas em nenhum o vi... – as lágrimas começaram a cair desesperadamente pelo belo rosto da bruxa.

- Ele não está fora da casa?

- Ele não tinha forças para sair da cama! E TUDO POR SUA CULPA! Meu Mestre nem comia mais... Só sabia me perguntar se o senhor havia voltado, e só eu sei como me doía dizer que ainda não voltara... Seus olhos estavam cada vez mais sem vida, e agora... – Lindsay caiu no chão, encolhida, com as mãos no rosto. Sirius se abaixou e se postou ao seu lado, tirando as mãos da face da garota. Lindsay parou de chorar e olhou Sirius, o rosto tão próximo do seu...

- Eu vou procurá-lo.

Sirius saiu do castelo e foi em direção aos jardins, já sabendo onde encontrar Remus, mas com medo de encontrá-lo. Sirius corria o máximo que podia, com a esperança de encontrar Remus e poder salvá-lo, e a cada segundo que se passava seu coração se apertava mais e mais. Nunca uma distância pareceu-lhe tão grande quanto a que separava o castelo das roseiras. Quando finalmente chegou, gritou o nome de Remus, mas não houve resposta. Andou mais um pouco e chegou ao lugar onde ele e Remus estiveram, e o encontrou jogado no chão, os olhos fechados.

- REMUS!

Sirius correu até Remus e se sentou ao lado do corpo, colocando-o entre seus braços com facilidade. Ele segurou Remus com um dos braços e com o outro passou a mão por seu cabelo, chamando seu nome, mas não obteve resposta. Apertou-o então contra o peito e as lágrimas caíam-lhe dolorosamente pela face; as lágrimas queimavam sua face, e ele sentia que seu coração iria parar. Na verdade, ele desejava que parasse: já que Remus se fora, queria segui-lo.

- Você está me sufocando – disse uma voz fraca sob os braços de Sirius.

- Remus, você está vivo! – Sirius abraçou Remus ainda mais forte.

- Não por muito tempo se você continuar me apertando – disse Remus, fazendo Sirius desfazer o abraço, mas não soltá-lo; Sirius ainda o segurava com um dos braços e o olhava docemente, fazendo Remus corar.

- O que aconteceu?

Remus abaixou os olhos, sem responder. Aos poucos as lembranças voltaram à sua mente, e ele se lembrou dos dias sem comer, da dor incomensurável que sentia sem Sirius ao seu lado, do seu adoecimento, de como usara suas últimas forças para chegar às roseiras, do tempo que chamara Sirius sem obter qualquer resposta... E tudo escureceu a sua volta.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Sua velha bruxa maldita! – Sirius apontou a varinha para mãe, que conversava animadamente com as sobrinhas antes que Sirius entrasse pela porta, cheio de ódio e já empunhando a varinha. – Agora você me paga!

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Walburga, olhando com desdém para o filho.

- Ninguém vai encostar na minha Senhora! – Kreech se pôs na frente de Walburga.

- Saia daí ou acabo com você também! – vociferou Sirius para o elfo doméstico.

- O que você está fazendo, Sirius? – perguntou Bellatrix, olhando para o primo.

- O que vocês fizeram ao Sr. Potter não tem perdão, Bella. E para quê? Para me atingir? Pois saibam que eu estou muitíssimo vivo, e o plano de vocês deu completamente errado.

- Não sei do que você está falando – disse Narcisa, fingindo-se de desentendida.

- Sempre soubemos que ele era louco, Cissa – disse Bellatrix para a irmã. – Só não sabíamos o quanto.

- Vocês usam uma Maldição Imperdoável e eu sou louco? – perguntou Sirius, abismado com o cinismo das duas.

- Saia daqui, Sirius – ordenou Walburga, apontando também a varinha para o filho. – Não quero machucá-lo; apesar de tudo, você é meu filho.

- Ah, agora a senhora tem sentimentos de _mãe_? – Sirius gargalhou. – Não me faça rir, _mamãezinha_. Você não quer é sujar suas mãos, não ficaria bem pra sua imagem.

- Você está me ofendendo, Sirius – Walburga fez uma expressão que convenceria qualquer um que realmente estava ofendida, e Bella e Narcisa socorriam a tia.

Mas a atuação delas jamais convenceria Sirius.

- Eu quero – disse Sirius, falando pausada e firmemente – aliás, eu exijo que vocês nunca mais se aproximem da família Potter, ouviram bem? Senão eu não responderei pelos meus atos!

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Elas vão ficar longe – disse Sirius para o espelho, acalmando o amigo.

- Certeza? – perguntou James, cujo rosto interrogativo aparecia no espelho.

- Claro – respondeu Sirius, ainda sério. Uma dor enorme podia ser vista em seus olhos cinzentos.

- Ele vai ficar bem.

- É o que eu espero – Sirius olhou para Remus, deitado na mesma cama onde Sirius o abraçara enquanto dormia. Ele era o mesmo, mas agora estava mais fraco e pálido, e agora estava longe das mãos de Sirius sua cura. E isso doía tanto no Maroto que ele sentia que não suportaria.

- Bem, vou indo. Mande notícias, cara.

- Pode deixar, James. Até mais.

- Até.

Sirius colocou o espelho de lado e tomou uma das mãos de Remus. Estava fria. Colocou a mão sobre a testa do amigo e viu que também estava fria, mas ao deitar a cabeça sobre seu peito ainda ouvia seu coração bater vagarosamente. Ah! Que saudade ele tinha de ouvir o coração do menor bater rápido ao menor gesto seu. Sirius tirou seus sapatos e deitou-se na cama ao lado de Remus para aquecê-lo. O toque da pele fria na sua, sempre tão quente, fez com que Sirius sentisse ainda mais vontade de aquecê-lo, de tê-lo perto, como se ao soltá-lo seu pequeno e frágil corpo fosse se desfazer sob seus dedos...

- Sirius – chamou uma voz fraca, doce e conhecida.

- Remus? – perguntou Sirius, a visão um pouco embaçada já que acabara de acordar. Mas em pouco tempo já podia ver melhor, e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver que Remus o fitava com seus grandes olhos dourados e um leve sorriso estava esboçado em seus lábios. – Você está bem?

Sirius se mexeu um pouco para se levantar, mas Remus segurou seu braço e o olhou com olhos implorantes.

- Fique – pediu ele.

Sirius se deixou ficar na cama, seus braços ainda envolvendo o corpo do menor. Lembrou-se de quando Remus o empurrara e sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo pelo grande avanço que fizera. Remus estava rubro, mas parecia feliz, e a felicidade de seu pequeno amado fazia Sirius incrivelmente feliz. Sirius aproximou seu rosto do peito de Remus e ouviu seu coração acelerado, e novamente sorriu. Algum tempo depois ele levantou o rosto e fitou Remus.

- Achei que fosse perdê-lo – disse Sirius, tentando em vão disfarçar a dor que havia em seu peito ao pensar naquilo.

- Eu achei que você tivesse ido embora – o rosto de Remus tornou-se ainda mais vermelho, e seus olhos se abaixaram pela tristeza. – Sem você, já não tinha mais sentido viver. – Remus abriu os olhos e Sirius viu neles uma determinação tão intensa que era quase tocável. – Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa, Sirius.

- Shhh – Sirius pousou o dedo suavemente sobre os lábios de Remus. – Não fale, apenas descanse. Deixe que eu te conte o motivo de minha ausência. Minha mãe e minhas primas usaram a maldição _Imperius_ para que o pai de meu melhor amigo dissesse que se sentia mal. Sabendo que Lin me mataria se algo acontecesse a você, ela fez o máximo que pôde para que eu atrasasse o suficiente para que ela acabasse comigo; Walburga não é do tipo que suja as próprias mãos. Mas eu descobri a tempo, e vim correndo para cá, e o achei entre as roseiras. Remus, se algo acontecesse a você... – Os olhos de Sirius se tornaram duros. – Eu mataria minha mãe e minhas primas, juro. – Remus ficou assustado e os olhos de Sirius se tornaram novamente doces. Sirius tirou um dos braços do corpo de Remus e acariciou seu rosto, que estremeceu sob o toque. – Eu te amo, Rem.

Remus arregalou os olhos e seu coração acelerou tanto que ele achou que fosse rasgar seu peito, mas não importava. Nada mais importava. Sirius o amava, e agora poderia até mesmo morrer que não se importaria. A felicidade em seu peito compensaria todo o seu sofrimento que passara e que poderia passar; ele trocaria toda a sua vida por aquele momento, aquele breve momento no qual Sirius se declarara, fazendo-o o lobisomem mais feliz de toda a história.

- Sirius... – Remus gostaria de ter dito mais, mas as palavras não eram capazes de descrever tudo o que sentia naquele momento. Sirius pareceu entender e sorriu, o sorriso mais alegre que alguém poderia dar. Ele então colocou seu braço novamente ao redor de Remus e o puxou para mais perto. Eles estavam tão perto que Sirius podia sentir sua respiração descompassada e o doce e suave toque de seus lábios.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Mestre, corra! – Lindsay empurrou Remus para dentro de um corredor que conduzia a uma escada para a torre do castelo e trancou a porta para que ele não voltasse.

- LIN, ME SOLTA! – gritava Remus por trás da porta. – CADÊ O SIRIUS?

- Eu estou aqui, Rem – respondeu Sirius, sério, mas suave. – Agora suba e deixe o resto conosco.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo – Remus caiu de joelhos e deu murros na porta. – Deixe-me ajudar vocês...

Uma porta explodiu a frente deles, fazendo um enorme estouro, e por ela surgiu uma multidão de pessoas com varinhas em punho.

- Suba, Rem! – gritou Sirius, desviando-se de uma azaração e lançando outra bem em cheio no peito de uma bruxa de cabelos grisalhos.

- Não podemos deixar que um lobisomem continue entre nós – gritava Walburga atrás da multidão. – Temos que destruí-lo!

Era uma batalha praticamente perdida. Sirius e Lindsay contra uma multidão irada de bruxos, todos querendo destruir o licantropo. Mas entre tantos bruxos, entre os quais Sirius reconheceu vários, inclusive a mãe e uma das primas, Narcisa. Remus a essa altura já deveria estar na torre do castelo, afinal havia fugido para a torre do castelo. Por sorte, a invasão dos bruxos permitira que Remus saísse pela escada que conduzia à torre. Agora ele estava sozinho e seguro, e se impedissem a passagem dos bruxos ele sobreviveria.

Ou não.

Era coincidência demais eles terem justamente o caminho que chegava à torre. Eles não haviam fugido, eles foram guiados, e agora Remus estava desprotegido. E somente naquele momento Sirius deu por falta de Bellatrix, e seu coração afundou. Das primas, Bellatrix sempre fora a mais cruel e sádica, ainda mais que a tia, e ela torturaria Remus o máximo que pudesse, somente pelo prazer de ver seu sofrimento.

- Lindsay! – gritou Sirius para a bruxa que acabara de ser jogada ao seu lado – Fique aqui e faça o melhor que puder, eu vou atrás do Remus.

Sirius abriu a porta com dificuldade e a trancou ao passar, tendo que estuporar três ou quatro antes de o conseguir, pois eles teimavam em querer subir. Ele saiu correndo pelas escadas em caracol, e embora não fosse tão longe, a distância parecia cinco vezes maior para ele, cuja rapidez poderia ser – e seria – crucial para o bem estar de Remus.

Enquanto subia, Sirius podia ouvir os gritos de Remus e a risada estridente da prima.

- Dói, pequeno lobinho? – perguntava Bellatrix com uma voz infantil, como se falasse a uma criança.

Os gritos de Remus cessaram quando faltavam poucos degraus para Sirius subir.

- Diga-me – disse Bellatrix – o Sirius vale a pena toda a dor de um _Crucio_?

_Crucio._

A raiva queimou dentro de Sirius ao ouvir aquela palavra e ele logo alcançou o topo da escada, lançando um feitiço estuporante que foi bloqueado pela prima.

- Acho melhor matar o lobinho – disse Bellatrix com seu irritante jeito infantil. – Não seria bom uma batalha entre dois membros da família Black na frente de um mestiço amaldiçoado como ele. _Avada..._

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Sirius, lançando a varinha da prima para longe. – _Accio varinha!_

Bellatrix o olhou assustada. Agora estava em evidente desvantagem, e o ódio do primo a assustava. Todos sabiam como Sirius era poderoso, e ela não gostaria de ser a primeira vítima da varinha dele.

- E agora, Bella, ainda está se divertindo? – perguntou ele, feliz com o medo no rosto da prima. – Quer sentir como é bom ser torturada? – o ódio nos olhos dele chegava a ser assustador. – _Cru..._

- NÃO! – gritou Remus, e Sirius se virou para olhá-lo. – Não importa o que ela tenha feito, não faça isso com ela.

- Rem, ela-

- Eu sei o que ela fez – ele se levantou com dificuldade e andou vagarosamente até Sirius, que ainda empunhava a própria varinha para Bellatrix. – Mas não faça o mesmo. Ninguém merece.

- Belas palavras, lobinho – disse Bellatrix, seu tom novamente infantil e zombeteiro. E foi então que Sirius percebeu que ela recuperara a varinha, enquanto ele havia se distraído com Remus. – Mas sua bondade não o levará a lugar nenhum.

Bellatrix então puxou Remus rapidamente e apontou sua varinha para ele, imobilizando-o com os braços incrivelmente brancos. Remus estava ainda tão fraco pelos dias sem comer e pelo _Crucio_ que não conseguiu se soltar. O pouco que havia comido após a volta de Sirius não fora suficiente para recuperar suas forças. Bellatrix o levou para perto de uma larga janela na torre, pela qual passaria facilmente um corpo.

- E então, Sirius? – perguntou Bellatrix sorrindo maliciosamente. – Mato-o com um feitiço ou o jogo?

- Bella, não ouse – disse Sirius entre os dentes.

- Adeus, lobinho – Bella empurrou Remus pela janela.

Naquele momento, Sirius sentiu que um pedaço dele havia sido arrancado sem sequer anestesia. A dor era quase insuportável, e as risadas estridentes de Bellatrix só aumentavam o ódio que ele sentia por ela. Sirius pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que fez a prima cair, assim como Remus o havia feito há pouco. As risadas de Bellatrix, embora agora já não mais existissem, continuavam ecoando em sua mente. Junto com elas, passavam-se também as lembranças dos momentos em que estivera com Remus, como um filme. Ele caiu de joelhos e socou o chão.

- Remus, não fui capaz de protegê-lo...

- Não fique tão triste, cara – disse uma voz conhecida. Sirius não precisava levantar a cabeça para ver quem era.

- Eu não pude proteger o Remus, James.

- Levanta, Sirius. Ele está bem.

Surpreso, Sirius levantou a cabeça e viu Remus ao lado de James, e a vassoura na mão do amigo. Sirius sorriu e viu Remus sorrir timidamente, enquanto James abria um largo sorriso e despenteava seus cabelos com os dedos, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Sirius abriu os braços e Remus correu para ele, abraçando-o tão forte quanto podia e deixando as lágrimas rolarem, juntamente com seu medo. James voou para baixo, a fim de ajudar Lindsay a cuidar dos bruxos embaixo.

- Eu achei que fosse morrer – murmurou Remus, a voz tremendo.

- Me perdoe – pediu Sirius.

- Por quê?

- Não pude proteger você. Se não fosse o James, agora você estaria...

- Está tudo bem – Remus sorriu para Sirius. – Eu vou ficar bem desde que você esteja aqui, Sirius. Você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Ainda que eu houvesse morrido, você foi a única pessoa que fez estar vivo valer a pena; um dia eu morreria de qualquer jeito, mas se não fosse você, ter vivido não teria feito sentido.

Sirius levantou suavemente o rosto de Remus empurrando seu queixo para cima e o olhou nos olhos, vendo seu rosto esquentar rapidamente com a aproximação. Sirius riu, e Remus fechou os olhos para sentir seu o doce hálito. Sirius aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do rosto de Remus, lentamente, e pousou seus lábios sobre os do menor.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Mas que agradável surpresa – disse Sirius, sentando-se em uma poltrona em frente a James e uma garota. Remus ainda não descera, e Lindsay terminava de preparar o almoço. – Aliás, uma agradável e enorme surpresa. Não sabia que você e a Evans tinham se acertado.

- Pois é – disse James, passando os braços em volta dos ombros de uma bela ruiva de olhos verdes. – Depois do que aconteceu aqui, ela começou a me achar menos infantil. Mas, na verdade, eu sempre soube que ela era louca por mim.

- Algumas coisas simplesmente não mudam em você – disse a ruiva em um divertido tom de reprovação –, e uma delas é seu terrível egocentrismo.

Sirius ria da expressão chateada do amigo quando Remus desceu. Ele estava bem melhor, mas não tão bem quanto poderia estar: era noite de lua cheia. Uma mecha caiu sobre o olho de Sirius, e ele a tirou; Sirius parecia não saber, mas tirar as mechas de seu cabelo que caíam sobre sua face era encantador para Remus.

- Finalmente desceu – disse Sirius para Remus.

- Perdão – desculpou-se Remus.

- Tudo bem.

Remus se sentou ao lado de Sirius, mas ele puxou o garoto mais para perto e passou os fortes braços em volta da cintura do outro.

- Não se sente tão longe, Rem. – Ele olhou para James e sua namorada. – James, Lily, esse é Remus. Remus, esses são James e Lily.

- Me lembro de você – disse Remus para James. – Obrigada por ter me salvo àquela noite... E muito prazer em conhecê-la, Lily.

- O prazer é meu – disse Lily, sorrindo.

- Não precisa agradecer – disse James.

Nesse momento, Lindsay chegou e anunciou o almoço. Lily cutucou James com o cotovelo ao perceber a excessiva atenção que ele prestava às pernas da empregada ("Algumas coisas em mim não mudam", tentara se justificar James usando as palavras de Lily, mas ela o ignorara). Todos tiveram uma excelente tarde, e conversaram até o entardecer, quando se juntaram para ver o lindo pôr-do-sol. Quando a lua cheia surgiu alta no céu e Remus começou a transformação, ele sabia que agora não estaria sozinho nem em seus momentos mais difíceis. Nas noites quando tinha medo, Sirius estava ao seu lado; todas as tardes teria a companhia de Lily e James, já que ele sairia da casa dos pais e iria morar no castelo e James iria lá, por motivos óbvios. E até mesmo quando lobisomem ele teria seus novos amigos e seu amado, já que eles tinham uma _pequena surpresa_ para o jovem lupino.

E entre as escuras florestas daquele lugar quase inabitado, divertiam-se um lobisomem, um enorme cachorro, um cervo e uma corça¹.

**¹** - Lily não era uma animaga, apenas tornou-se na fanfic para acompanhar James, Sirius e Remus. Como James é um cervo, Lily virou uma corça, a fêmea do cervo; seu patrono, de acordo com a tia Jô (J.K. Rowling) é uma corça pelo mesmo motivo.

**N/A:** E, então, chegamos ao fim. Pronto. Obrigada mesmo a todos que acompanharam, adicionaram e mandaram reviews; e obrigada também aos que leram e não mandaram reviews. (: Essa é a primeira fic que consigo chegar ao fim, em geral não termino o que começo. '-' E foi uma idéia que surgiu meio que do nada, mas agradou, e isso é ótimo! n.n OMFG quanta coisa clichê. xD Mas é tão emocionante. *----* Confesso que vou sentir falta dessa fic, mas já tenho idéias pra mais Sirem's e outras fics com contos de fadas... Ah, enfim, vocês vão saber. (: Aliás, já até comecei uma outra fic... /assobio

Agradecimentos especiais a **Kumagae-Sama** - **Debbie Malfoy Riddle** - **Kusmaluka** - **Mah Jeevas** - **Raquel Cullen**

Obrigada mesmo, todos. (:

E aguardem novas fics!

*:


End file.
